csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Devilwalk
Do 20px|Francja francuskiego gracza - DEVIL Do 20px|Czechy czeskiego gracza - DEV7L |} Jonatan "Devilwalk" Lundberg (ur. 7 kwietnia 1991) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie jest trenerem drużyny GODSENT. Drużyny *2012-10-08 — 2012-10-28 - 35px|Szwecja SY&b *2012-10-28 — 2012-12-19 - 35px|Szwecja Western Wolves *2013-02-10 — 2013-07-24 - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports *2013-07-24 — 2013-08-06 - 35px|Szwecja SY&b *2013-08-06 — 2014-06-30 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic *2014-06-30 — 2015-05-31 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic (Trener) *2015-05-31 — 2015-07-09 - 35px|Szwecja 1337 *2015-07-09 — 2015-07-28 - 35px|USA Luminosity Gaming *2015-07-28 — 2015-09-21 - 35px|UE Mythic *2015-09-21 — 2015-11-04 - 35px|USA Winterfox *2016-01-?? — 2016-02-17 - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient *2016-06-21 — 2016-08-25 - 35px|Ameryka Północna OpTic Gaming (trener) *2017-01-31 — 2017-0?-?? - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports (trener) *2017-09-27 — 2017-10-18 - 35px|Szwecja passions *2018-05-08 — 2018-07-09 - 35px|Szwecja MAGICIANS *2018-07-09 — 2019-02-12 - 35px|Szwecja Chaos (trener) *2019-02-12 — 2019-09-06 - 35px|UE NoChance (trener) *2019-09-06 — 2019-11-13 - 35px|UE SMASH Esports (trener) *2019-11-13 — 2019-11-14 - 35px|UE NoChance (trener) *2019-11-14 — nadal - 35px|UE GODSENT (trener) Historia 2012 *'8 października 2012' Devilwalk dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę SY&b. *'28 października 2012' - Skład drużyny SY&b został przejęty przez organizację Western Wolves. *'19 grudnia 2012' - Devilwalk wraz ze składem opuścił drużynę Western Wolves. 2013 *'10 lutego 2013' - Devilwalk dołączył do drużyny Epsilon eSports. *'24 lipca 2013' - Skład drużyny Epsilon eSports był odtąd znany pod nazwą SY&b. *'6 sierpnia 2013' - Skład drużyny SY&b został przejęty przez organizację Fnatic. *'1 grudnia 2013' - devilwalk razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał DreamHack Winter 2013, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. 2014 *'30 czerwca 2014' - Devilwalk opuścił aktywny skład drużyny Fnatic i został ich trenerem. 2015 *'31 maja 2015' - Devilwalk postanowił dołączyć do drużyny 1337, więc zrezygnował z roli trenera Fnatic. *'9 lipca 2015' - Devilwalk opuścił drużynę 1337 i dołączył do Luminosity Gaming. *'28 lipca 2015' - Skład drużyny Luminosity Gaming był odtąd znany pod nazwą Mythic. *'21 września 2015' - Skład drużyny Mythic został przejęty przez organizację Winterfox. *'4 listopada 2015' - Devilwalk opuścił drużynę Winterfox. 2016 *W styczniu 2016 roku devilwalk dołączył do drużyny Team Ancient. *'17 lutego 2016' - Devilwalk opuścił drużynę Team Ancient. *'21 czerwca 2016' - Po udanych kwalifikacjach do turnieju ESL One Cologne 2016 organizacja OpTic Gaming postanowiła, że Devilwalk będzie trenerem drużyny. *'25 sierpnia 2016' - Devilwalk nie jest już trenerem drużyny OpTic Gaming. 2017 *'31 stycznia 2017' - Devilwalk został trenerem drużyny Epsilon eSports. *'27 września 2017' - Devilwalk dołączył do drużyny passions. *'18 października 2017' - Devilwalk opuścił drużynę passions. 2018 *'8 maja 2018' - Devilwalk dołączył do drużyny MAGICIANS. *'9 lipca 2018' - Devilwalk opuścił drużynę MAGICIANS i dołączył jako trener do Chaos. 2019 *'12 lutego 2019' - Devilwalk opuścił drużynę Chaos i został także trenerem w drużynie NoChance. *'6 września 2019' - Skład drużyny NoChance został przejęty przez organizację SMASH Esports. *'13 listopada 2019' - Skład drużyny SMASH Esports rozstał się z organizacją i był odtąd znany pod nazwą NoChance. *'14 listopada 2019' - Skład drużyny NoChance został przejęty przez organizację GODSENT. Ciekawostki *Jego nick pochodzi od 30px|Szwecja szwedzkiej polityk - Gudrun Schyman. Z języka 30px|Anglia angielskiego jej imię brzmi "Godrun" (God = Bóg, Run = Bieg), więc nazwa Jonathana to jego przeciwieństwo, czyli właśnie Devilwalk (Devil = Diabeł, Walk = Spacer). Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Szwecja SY&b' *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 14 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 15 (2012) '35px|Szwecja Western Wolves' *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 19 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Swedish Championship 2012 - Drugie kwalifikacje LAN (2012) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce The Nordic Games 2 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Hellslayers' *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup - Pierwsze kwalifikacje Norrköping (2013) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/16 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013: Kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup 2013 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce NLAN 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Swebus CS:GO Challenge by Inferno Online (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESPORTSM 2012/2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 2 (2013) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup June 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup July 2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII - Kwalifikacje (2013) *Drugie miejsce Mad Catz Invitational: Cologne (2013) *Drugie miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Kiev (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup August 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2013) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII - Etap ligowy (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup September 2013 (2013) *5/6 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup December 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup January 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 - Szóste kwalifikacje - Sztokholm (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 2 (2014) '35px|Szwecja 1337' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 9 (2015) '35px|USA Mythic' *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *3/4 miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|Szwecja MingLee' *1/4 miejsce ESL Nordic Nationals Season 1: Pierwsze szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Drugie miejsce Cup Ballistix (2017) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Szwecja AWTR' *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *5 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja gucciTiger' *1/4 miejsce Philips OneBlade Cup 2017 - Finały kwalifikacji (2017) *5/8 miejsce Philips OneBlade Cup 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja ForTheBoys' *1/2 miejsce CSGO.NET Cup 2 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|UE NoChance' *Czwarte miejsce LOOT.BET Season 2 (2019) |-| Jako trener= '30px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 7 by Alpenföhn (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *3/4 miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Clutch Con 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce King of Majors (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Etap grupowy (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Ostatnia Szansa (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 18 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap pierwszy: Europejska liga (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap pierwszy: Finały (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters 2 (2015) '30px|Ameryka Północna OpTic Gaming' *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 - Amerykańskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja Chaos' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *12 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce Hunt Wave League (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Season 1 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *Trzecie miejsce OGA Counter PIT Season 2 (2019) *17 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) '35px|UE NoChance' *Trzecie miejsce LOOT.BET Season 1 (2019) *Drugie miejsce Good Game League 2019 - Etap pierwszy: Warszawa (2019) *3/4 miejsce LOOT.BET Hotshot Series Season 2 (2019) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *5/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|UE SMASH Esports' *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Season 4 (2019) *1/6 miejsce WePlay! Forge of Masters Season 2 - Etap online (2019) *Drugie miejsce United Masters League Season 2 - Tydzień trzeci (2019) *1/2 miejsce EPICENTER 2019 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|UE GODSENT' *Pierwsze miejsce WePlay! Forge of Masters Season 2 (2019) *7/8 miejsce European Champions Cup (2019) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Sevilla 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce SECTOR: MOSTBET (2020) *Pierwsze miejsce Charity Showmatch 2020 (2020) *3/4 miejsce GG.Bet ICE Challenge 2020 (2020) |-| Broadcast= Komentator *'EIZO Challenge 2014' (2014) *'Azubu Masters Australia' (2014) *'ESPORTSM 2015 - Drugie kwalifikacje' (2015) Analityk *'ZOTAC Cup Masters 2018 - Europa' (2018) |-| Posiadane trofea Trofeum czempiona Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Katowice 2014 Najważniejsze momenty *DreamHack Bucharest 2013: Devilwalk vs. Lemondogs *DreamHack Winter 2013: Devilwalk vs. Na`Vi *Devilwalk amazing hold side and 4k against Mouz Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Trenerzy Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora Kategoria:Szwedzcy trenerzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1991